


Prompts/Drabbles

by sweetrevelation



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrevelation/pseuds/sweetrevelation
Summary: Basically JDox stuff I've previously posted on Tumblr.





	1. Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one three years ago in 2014 (http://sweetrevelation.tumblr.com/post/76919176949/), and I just realized I never posted it here or on FFnet. It's short and unedited from my 16-year-old writing skills, but I hope you think it's kind of cute.

“I… am joking.”

 

I sucked in a breath. “Oh.”

 

_ Don’t let him see you cry, don’t- _

 

“Oh, God, Nessie, is that a tear I see? You know I just ca-ha-han’t take it when girls cry. I hate it. I really do.”

 

I stared at him, just waiting for something else to happen. He just gave me a well-get-on-with-it look and crossed his arms. No sympathy there. There never was.

 

_ No. _

 

Normally I’d try to stand my ground. Say something awkward, but still in self-defense. Not this time.

 

So I walked away. Done. I didn’t feel sad. Not desperate. Just angry. On-call room, supply closet, I didn’t care. As long as I wasn’t anywhere near him.

 

~*~

 

The not-caring thing really didn’t work out too well.

 

My shift had ended a few minutes after I entered the on-call room, but there I was, three hours later, terrified to leave in case I ran into Dr. Cox. I flipped over for the millionth time and saw an embarrassingly familiar silhouette at the door.

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” I said simply.

 

“Come on, Newbie, I thought we had a nice little thing going on. I rag on you, you get over it, repeat if desired.”

 

“I’ve been through hell the past few months,  _ Perry _ ,” I spat. “You could cut me some slack, you know. Be a decent human being for once in your life.”

 

He scoffed at my use of his first name. “Don’t tell me you actually care about this. It’s not like you’d ever get to do anything, really.”

 

That made me sit up. “I do care! Being  _ your kid’s godfather _ would mean everything to me! And you know that!” My voice was getting a louder. I ignored it. “I have put up with everything you’ve thrown at me.  _ Everything. _ Because I thought you were teaching me. I thought there was a purpose behind it. But no, you just like to hurt me. You think hurting people is  _ funny. _ You can’t go a day without belittling me and teasing me and screwing with my head to the point where I’m not even sure why I became a doctor anymore. Why I’m even fucking  _ living _ … I…”

 

I swallowed. My voice definitely wouldn’t support angry words anymore.

 

“I’m not gonna be a father, Elliot’s with Keith, Turk’s actually got a baby, and what do I have… a shitty father figure who antagonizes me at every turn.”

 

I didn’t even notice the tears going down my face until a box of tissues gently landed in my lap.

 

He looked at me, his expression almost remorseful. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

 

“Not good enough,” I whispered.

 

He nodded. “Well, you know where to find me.”

 

His shadow became smaller as he left. I laid back on the bed, hugging the tissues to my chest. I pulled one out and dabbed my eye.

 

They were the soft kind.


	2. Sing-Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've got one word for you: sing-along!"  
> http://sweetrevelation.tumblr.com/post/129192364013/

I knew I would regret letting him choose where we went that night. The moment he rushed through the door with two brightly-colored tickets in hand, I knew.

“I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!” He waved the tickets in my face with the enthusiasm of a moderately-paid summer camp counselor. I slowly plucked one from his grasp, doing my best to keep my face expressionless.

“High School Musical… you want to go to a High School Musical sing-along?” I asked in disbelief. 

“Come on, you know the songs!” he gushed.

“Not by choice, Princess,” I grumbled. You know, sometimes I wonder about his-

“Oh, well,” he said lightheartedly, taking the ticket from my hand. “I guess Turk will want to go.”

That got my attention. “You’re gonna take Gandhi?”

“Yeah, can’t let those tickets go to waste, can we?” he said innocently. “Turk and I can have one of our special outings… alone together… like we used to. All the time.”

I groaned and grabbed the ticket. “You know, that’s really not fair.”

His grin of victory was blinding.


	3. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You want me to do what?"  
> http://sweetrevelation.tumblr.com/post/129193889448/

It was a nice fantasy. There were roses and romantic music and shiny things, and I was very happy. I asked him a question and he asked me one in return: “You want me to do what?” So I answered.

“Marry me,” I said confidently. He cleared his throat and the background melted away.

My eyes refocused to see Perry sitting across from me wearing a Red Wings jersey instead of a suit. His fork was frozen halfway from the takeout box instead of a fancy steak.

“Um. I mean.” Brilliant move, JD.

He lowered his fork slowly. “Just what kind of fantasy was that one, then? The weird-ass type or the stuff-you-want type?”

“Um,” I repeated. “Just - just a weird one. It wasn’t even you! It was… Carla. And she was purple.”  _What are you doing?_

“Purple, huh?” he asked, concentrating on his food. “Must’ve been interesting. For you to want to marry Carla, I mean.”

“Uh-huh,” I said nervously. My voice cracked and I swear I saw a tiny smile on him when it did.

“’Cause I was, uh, planning on asking you soon. Ish. But, um, if you’re more interested in your best friend’s wife, then…”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Well, ears. “Asking… me?”

He rolled his eyes. “To marry me, genius.” My mouth fell open.

“You want me to do  _what_?”


End file.
